


Chances

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerin runs a bar Kili needs a job can they come to some arrangement?<br/>This ones a prezzie for my gorgeous friend who craved this pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin runs a bar Kili needs a job can they work something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a guilty pleasure this one I know it won't be for everyone but it was about to expire and why not :)

kILI stood outside looking in it was early still but being October it was already dark a chill Autumn wind swept down the street causing the brunette to pull his clothing closer to him.

The bar looked nice a warm orange glow filtered through onto the street the sound of music and happy chatter someone was moving around inside between the tables igniting candles which enhanced the look of warmth.  
Kili collected his thoughts standing out here on the street wasn't going to get him anywhere taking a deep breath he pushed open the door.

He was immediately hit by the warmth inside the comforting smell of fresh cooked food and ales and it reminded him of how long it had been since he had eaten a proper meal.  
Making his way through the crowd he reached the bar were he was welcomed by a friendly guy who immediately asked for his order  
Kili hesitated he had very little money and buying a drink pretty much meant forgoing a meal but embarrassed he ended up ordering a small bottled beer .  
Counting the change out onto the bar he scanned the place looking hopefully for any sign that they were hiring not noticing anything he decided to make the most of his drink in the warm environment with his flatmate away for the break heating was a luxury he could ill afford.

Seating himself in a quite booth he was delighted to see complimentary nuts and devoured them with his beer .

He must have been there about ten minutes when he was aware that he was being watched two preppy looking guys were sat at a table close by the town was full of them rich kids who had been sent away to university by mummy and daddy who oozed money but very little charm .  
Kili immediately felt uneasy he attracted attention he knew that his tall frame dark good looks verging on the exotic and his long dark hair secured into a messy bun he also sported a couple of tattoos not big ones a raven in flight across his hip and a celtic band around his ankle and then there was the loop in his ear all in all he didn't really conform in this small university town. Added to that Kili was gay he had come out to his parents when he was seventeen it had caused a family rift his father simply not accepting that his son was homosexual and the desperate attempts by his mother to hold her family together. 

That was when it was decided that it was for the best that Kili went away to study it stretched the families allowance to the max they were already supporting their eldest son Fili but his mother worked double shifts and Fili helped when he could and between them he scraped by.

He was startled from his thoughts when a body slid next to him in the booth then another opposite it was the two preppy guys they were clearly looking for a distraction some fun and Kili it seemed was to be there target.

Stroking up and down Kilis arm the blonde whispered hotly in his ear "how about you buy us both a drink" Kili froze he could ill afford to buy drinks and if he could afford it he wouldn't want to "I'm sorry I'm leaving " he was short and abrupt and the blonde next to him recoiled "what's the matter handsome are we not your type?" the blonde opposite grinned "I don't think he can afford us" Kili looked up and blinked a smirk crept across the other mans face "don't worry sweetheart we'll pay for you" Kili made to move but a hand grabbed at him under the table and stopped him "come on stay it'll be fun" Kili felt himself panicking "I'm sorry I really have to go " pushing out past the second guy he headed for the door once outside he secured his scarf and pulled up his collar he was just heading off when he felt a hand on his arm swinging around he was faced once again with the same two guys "please I have to go " Kili was pissed now had these guys got nothing better to do than to harass him .

It was then he was pushed firmly up against the wall "we were going to play nice but as your being so rude " The large blonde shoved his leg between Kili's pressing his body against his he could smell the alcohol on his breath his friend in fairness was trying to pull him off but the blonde was strong and held Kili firmly against the wall.

"your so pretty" the guy ran his fingers down the side of Kil's face cupping his chin and drawing him near the other hand loosening his hair which fell straight and glossy framing his face a hand grabbed the back of his head to pull him into a kiss.

Frerin had noticed the young brunette the minute he had walked through the door he had also noted he had left hastily and the two other guys close behind .  
Something didn't sit right the brunette had left to abruptly .  
Following his instincts he wandered outside scanning the street he spotted the three men a little ways down they seemed to be together maybe the brunette had just been that easy but then he could clearly see the second prep looking agitated spotting Frerin he pulled at his friend clearly urging him to leave something wasn't right .

Frerin followed his instincts heading towards the three men he could clearly see now the brunette was distressed as he neared the two guys took off leaving the brunette to slowly sink against the wall .  
Running now Frerin caught the brunette in his arms "are you okay?"huge brown eyes blinked up at him "yeah yeah i'm fine just a bit shaken"

"come on lets get you inside "helping the brunette up they made their way inside they avoided the bar and Frerin made straight for his office gesturing for the brunette to sit he fetched a large whisky and placed it before him "drink this " 

Frerin listened as Kili explained what had happened blinking back tears as he did so "stay here " leaving Kili Frerin returned with a dish of hot pasta and bread Kili ate greedily while Frerin spoke on the phone .

When Kili had finished up Frerin smiled "I'm going to take you home the bars covered so when your ready " 

Kili blinked up at the man who was being so kind and noticed that although older he was incredibly handsome eyes the most delicious hazel dark brown hair that fell in soft curls around his face in fact this man was gorgeous blinking up as if almost dazzled by the sun Kili knew he was staring..

It was as if Frerin could read his mind gently smiling he extended his hand to the beautiful brunette "the names Frerin "Kili blushed realising he had been caught out "kili" the names Kili Durin.


	2. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin takes Kili home and makes him an offer.

Frerins car was warm and cosy Kili sank down into the seat in the background some rock station played quietly .  
"how are you feeling ?" Kili looked at the man that had saved him "okay I'm okay " Frerin wasn't sure the brunette had seemed pretty shaken back there and he wanted to make sure he got back safely .  
"Did you know those two guys ?" Kili snorted "no " Frerin shook his head "didn't think so not your type ?" was that a question Kili frowned "you see me with some dick like that " Frerin laughed "no not really " Kili smiled "they just fancied their chances probably nothing better to do " Frerin frowned "That's no excuse for what they did to you " Kili snorted "its not the first time it okay " Frerin had stopped the car they had reached Kili's apartment "no Kili it's not okay if I hadn't checked anything could have happened ."

Kili swallowed he was trying to be strong to brush it off but in reality it had shaken him tears built up and he fought to keep them down Frerin gently took his arm "come on lets get you inside"

They made their way upstairs Kili fumbled with the key and Frerin gently took it from him and opened the door as the blonde lent across him Kili inhaled the scent musk and whisky this guy smelt as good as he looked.

Frerin led the way switching on small table lamps and drawing the curtains "its fucking freezing in here " he turned to the brunette who looked down at his feet looking embarrassed "can't afford the heating " Frerin looked dumb founded "you live like this ?"Kili nodded "only till I find a job that's why I came to the bar in the first place to see if you were hiring"

Frerin scratched his head" why didn't you say you were after work ?"Kili shook his head I didn't see any posted so I was just going to have a drink and leave" 

Frerin huffed looking in his pocket for change he went and fed the meter then he made his way to the small kitchen were he flicked on the kettle to boil.

Kili watched as the man moved around the house it was nice to have company he been alone all his friends away seeing family for the holidays Frerin opened the fridge there was at least milk but very little else he guessed the brunette was half starved .

Making the tea he handed one to Kili "As it happens I have an vacancy for a waiter three nights a week I hadn't posted it yet but its yours if you want it " he turned to see the brunette all curled in on himself long dark hair falling loosely around his face the way he looked there was an innocence but also a saddness that Frerin was finding hard to resist all this kid needed was someone to give him a break.

Kili looked up he was getting sleepy now his tummy full and the whisky taking effect plus the heat was seeping through Frerin sat back next to him and Kili immediately cuddled up  
"Thankyou "he whispered it was so faint Frerin barely heard it putting his arm around the dozing brunette he closed his eyes he listened as his breathing became steady and slow .  
Scooping him up in his arms he carried Kili to the bed and laid him down gently placing blankets over him he found a few for himself and settled himself on the couch .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is written I hadn't read this for a while so it needs some editing but should be posted this evening


	3. Thankyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerin and Kili spend the following day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut :)

Frerin woke it was still reasonably early his body was stiff from being curled up on the sofa and he stretched his aching limbs .

Checking in on Kili he found the brunette still sound asleep wandering through to the small kitchen he scoured for coffee and anything to eat.  
There was a tiny jar of instant with barely anything in and nothing edible at all what the hell was Kili living off the kid must be starving  
Pulling on his coat he found Kili's keys and headed out in search of provisions .

Frerin didn't know this area yes he had driven through a few times but it was a well known for being full of student accommodation it seemed strangely deserted with most being away on holiday and he wondered what it must be like for the brunette cold and alone with very little money.

Spotting a store on one of the corners he headed towards it walking through the door he was hit by the smell of fresh bread and immediately ordered half a dozen fresh baked rolls picking up bacon eggs and fresh coffee he took the trouble to pile a few extras in for Kili pasta and some salad at least the kid could eat that evening and once he started at the bar he would make sure Bombour prepared him a meal.

Scanning around he collected milk and some chocolate and headed for the till.  
Once back he looked in again to see the brunette still asleep flicking down the switch on the kettle he made the fresh coffee and having found pans started the bacon and eggs .

Kili was woke only to smell bacon and coffee puzzled for a second he remembered Frerin from the previous night the guy must have stayed over .  
Ducking into the bathroom he freshened up remembering how hot the guy was then wandered through to the kitchen .

Frerin hummed away to a tune on the radio spotting Kili hovering in the doorway he beckoned him to sit and immediately dished a large plate of breakfast and hot coffee.  
Kili ate with gusto a big breakfast was a treat and he soon polished off .  
Licking his lips he sat back admiring his bulging belly Frerin laughed "good?"Kili nodded Blushing under Frerins gaze "thankyou"

Frerin had to go to work but he asked Kili to drop in later that day to discuss details of the job and show him the ropes.

When Kili arrived later the place was pretty much deserted he was shown through to Frerins office .  
The blonde looked tired but visibly perked up when he spotted Kili picking up his bag he gestured for the brunette to follow "hope you don't mind but we'll sort details at mine the bars quite and I have haven't been back for twenty four hours .  
Kili nodded and followed the blonde.

Turns out Frerins flat was above the bar but it was a nice airy space full of minimal furniture and simple art on the walls Kili liked it the lack of clutter and the masculine touches everywhere.  
Frerin stripped down to his jeans "Kili i'm just going to grab a shower make your self at home with that the blonde disappeared .

Pulling a beer out of the fridge he slumped down on the sofa and waited he could hear the shower and wondered what the handsome man would look like naked would he be all muscles tight butt and a large cock shaking himself from those thoughts he pulled out the remote and started flicking through channels .

Frerin wandered out just a towel around his waist Kili tried not to stare he knew he was blushing and tried to concentrate on the TV.  
flopping down next to Kili he dried off his hair he smelt of coconuts Kili loved coconuts.  
Eventually Frerin went and pulled on tracksuit bottoms and a tee heading to the kitchen he pulled out another couple of beers "hungry kee?" although he already knew the answer.

They ate steaks with mash and greens and Kili was aware he was moaning as he ate Frerin threw the dishes in the washer and joined him on the sofa.  
"Did you need to tell me about the job ?" Kili was puzzled it was more like two friends hanging out than boss and employer .  
"Not tonight Kili I thought it would be nice for us just to chill how about a movie you choose "Kili nodded and picked Pointbreak he loved a young Keanu Reeves .

"Beers "Frerin passed Kili an bottle and Kili got up to replenish their empties .Grabbing the bottles he spotted some strawberries and popped the biggest in his mouth sitting backdown he noticed Frerin watching him "what?"Frerin smirked "have you been eating my strawberries?" Kili blushed "sorry" Frerin frowned "don't be " leaning forward he caught some juice that had escaped with his finger then put it to his lips and sucked it .  
Kili felt himself staring fuck that was sexy suddenly Frerin pressed strawberry stained lips to his and a hand cupped the back of his head and lowered the brunette down kissing him as he did all the time the kissing getting more and more intense tongue exploring the brunetes mouth .  
Coming up for air Kili stared this was unexpected but nice really nice.  
Frerin covered his body with his kissing him till he was breathless the blonds deft fingers made light work of Kili's buttons pushing it down to expose broad shoulders and chest .  
Lapping at Kili's dusky nipples the brunette arched and gasped /Fuck he had thought about what it would be like to kiss the brunette but this.

Pulling his Tee shirt up over his head he resumed his task earning gasps and groans from the sexy brunette beneath him sitting back he took in the sight Kili flushed and aroused gently pressing a kiss to bruised strawberry stained lips he burried his nose in soft dark tresses.  
unbuttoning Kilis jeans hands delved down and released the brunettes hard cock running fingers along its length and earning yet more gasps bending forward he peppered baby kisses across the brunettes hips and lapped again at pert nubs .  
"Frerin please " Kili needed it now he needed it badly .

Releasing his own hard cock he pulled down Kilis's jeans removing them completely .  
Jumping up he disappeared leaving Kili panting desperate for the blonde to finish what he had started returning quickly the blonde slicked himself up and coated his fingers .  
Breifly Hazel eyes met brown pools "you okay?" Kili nodded he was more than okay but now he needed Frerin to fuck him.  
quickly working the brunette open the blonde lined himself up and thrust in Kili arching and gasping at being filled so quickly so completely Frerin pulled back and thrust again eventually setting a steady pace .  
Pushing Kilis legs further apart to improve his angle his pace intensified brushing against that spot that made Kili see stars.

He came buried deep inside the brunette Kili climaxing shortly after falling on top of kili he pressed kisses into dark hair "fuck KILI"  
the brunette giggle "I take it I the job then" throwing his head back he laughed "Fuck the job I'm keeping you for myself "Kissing him softly Frerin traced the raven tattoo with soft fingers "stay" and Kili did :)


End file.
